Harry Potter and the Chinese Dragon
by Gearworks
Summary: Things are not always as they seem, Britain has history. The lore of the isles, advises on how to fight magic with the old ways. Petunia admittedly does not like magic, but that does not mean she would be without defences, and Lily would keep her sister warded and up to date on the current troubles. But.. what of other relatives?
1. Chapter 1

.oOo.

 _Dear readers, this is the start to my first_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _story_  
 _if you haven't already guessed, as some of the characters who appear in this story were introduced there. ~ gearworks_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHINESE DRAGON.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter I**

 _ **Chinese Dragons**_

 _._

 _over our head, its the rainbow_

 _over our heads, the colors arc_

 _._

 _for us it is just rain, as the sun peeks out_

 _for others the rainbow, as it rains nearby_

 _._

 _for others a touch of dreams, the pot of gold_

 _the bridge of light, marking a place_

 _._

 _to us a early spring rain, promising new growth_

 _a simple dream, brought to each by the rain_

 _._

 _for all simple hopes, of better times_

 _a coming golden summer, sageing colored fall_

 _family, friends, humor, that things will get better_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **It** was a still and quiet night at the end of October. Harry Potter turned around, shifting in his

basket, trying to go to sleep in the evenings chill. Just managing to doze off after the warming

charms had been removed, and was dreaming of vague objects as the early dawn brought him

awake again.

.oOo.

.

the morning started with Petunia NOT screaming when she found little harry on the front step

welcome mat, intending to gather the morning paper.

watching the basket carefully, she reached for the umbrella stand, pulling out a crowbar, with

a small hammered disk dangling by silk ribbon from the hook, tapping it against a small iron bell

that hung from the umbrella stand, ringing a light chime, happy the child was unaffected, as the

bell started to glimmer, wards activated-spreading through the property, warding the house and

yard.

reaching over with the disk to the basket, letting the disk slide around the edge of the basket,

constantly in contact, she watched intently, 'nothing on the basket', drifting the disk, it slid across

blanket only flaring with light when in contacting the child and the letter.

letting the disk rest against the letter till the glow faded, petunia repeated the action allowing

the disk to rest with the child till all glows and glimmering faded, slightly startled as the child clasped

the cold iron disk in a sleepy grip.

moving softly and quietly she gathered the paper, picking up the basket, she brought the child

into the house, closing the door, the neighbors unaware of any of the events, due to the shielding

effects of the bell.

pulling the envelope, noting the small symbols on the letter's top edge, 'compulsion symbols,

hostility-geas, and blood-wards', reading the letter, she glares with venom at the signing name

'living kin' she mutters, grabbing the phone, (a smile forming, such a scarey smile, her husband,

just waking up, wandering down stairs, into the kitchen doorway notices and backpetals quickly

out of the room un-noticed by petunia), dialing a number, she is unsurprised at the answering

machine picking up, states for the recording, "great-grandfather, this is Petunia, I need you, a

family matter has cropped up" then hanging up the phone.

starting some water boiling for morning tea, she is unsurprised to see the yard has added

several mid sized light pillar-posts and mini-fencing, in the front and probably similar in the back,

she smiles at the old style blue police box now resting at the end of the street, "some-one is a

fan of the doctor?", 'at least their well trained' she thinks to herself.'

.oOo.


	2. Chapter 2

_london/british english to american english at end of chapter_ _~ gearworks_

.oOo.

.

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHINESE DRAGON.**  
-

 **Chapter II**

 _ **Chinese Dragons**_

.

"Dear?" calls Petunia quietly

"Yes Pet?" answers Vernon nerviously from the doorway to the kitchen, cautiously he looks in

checking her 'mood' before considering it 'safe' to enter, his 'mood' starts changing as he 'realizes'

what and who is sleeping on his kitchen table

showing him the letter, she motions him not to touch it, "It had spells, compulsions on it, probably."

"I used some of the 'old' methods for dealing with magicks, but some magicks recharge." she states

quietly but clearly, leaving the child to return to sleeping, no parent 'wakes' a young child if at all possible

.

"Blimey, they..." he growls

"Shh..., I have called in 'older' kin... you will need to take Dudly to Marges for a period."

a white faced vernon stares at her in shock, "Bloody, you called in the grands...?"

.

"The Hooray henry colorblind manipulator seems intent on having my nephew with 'us' but..."

"We have 'other' options." she states with a quiet voice, returning her husband to a paler than normal state

.

"HE may think he has his dots all lined up, and a 'Gift of the Gab' to smooth his way, but he's naught

but a 'right' mug and Oik, dealing with 'our' ways, even the yanks are better than HIM."

"Great & Grand will find out what noughts and crosses, the old woollyback has set up positioning his

'game', and what our options are."

"You may want to advise Grunnings/work that you have need of time off to deal with your sister-in-law

and her husband dying."

"Quite right pet," Vernon nods, "hopefully your grandfather can keep the bounder blindsided, and catch

him in suspenders instead o' braces."

.

not long after Vernon and Dudley 'leave' for Marge's place, a nondescript car drives up Privet drive

pulling into the driveway. none in the Surrey area notice the escorting cars peeling off to form

both a static and a roaming perimeter guarding the region of Privit drive

.

a mature oriental man of mid-thirties steps out of the unremarkable car

noticing his waiting relative on the front porch, heads over to accept her greetings before walking in

ignoring the fact that her yard has 'gained' several 'hedge bushes' as the door to #4 quietly closes behind him

slowly the hedges shift to positions perfect to watch and guard the home from any outsiders

.

"Petunia, you may be a daughter of the europe's Eve, but you are still a daughter of china's Kuan Yin."

bowing to her, just before her hug countered "You are still missed in Hong Kong."

.

smiling at the not-so-old elder, "You know the 'rules' maa-ma set up, and you agreed with them,"

"specially after the double-o government boys in blue kept trying to wedge the doors open using my access."

"It needed to stop, particularly after that bond fellow lost his gel dolly-bird just as he married her."

.

motioning him to follow her quietly, Petunia guided the 'older' man to the kitchen

pointing out the letter and the tools available to read it without touching it, she left him to work on it.

she had to prepare for a one year old waking up hungry

.

"How you managed to get mother and father to marry, I will never know." she stated in a quiet voice

preparing soft easy to eat foods to be downed by the toddler with milk to drink

.

looking stormily at the letter and the range of spells linked to it, he carefully muttered a few 'instructions'

shorty a few items were 'available' within easy reach on the table

"Easily, when Smith took the potion of youth developed by Ra's al Ghul and myself,"

"he was not aware that it restored the hormones of youth, returning him to full hormonal

girl noticing mode, having your grandmother introduced to him was easy."

"His manservant worked for both Ra's al Ghul and I.", both laughing easily

carefully sliding the enchanted script of parchment into a silk lined envelope using cold iron tongs

"Smith had no experience in controlling the 'second bloom' of youthful existance it returned to him."

"They were very happy together" picking up the cup of tea that neither had poured or placed

even as the envelope disappeared from the table, as the two 'chatted'

.

"I slipped so many details past him, such as your father was one of Ra's al Ghul's grandsons,"

"having to change Ibn al Xu'ffasch to Adam Evans here in england, eased things,"

"though having Smith name his daughter Rosalie Eve had me laughing for monthsat the odds."

.

"due to the distraction a wife can provide, Smith could be and became so fun to work around."

.

"Sadly another student of my sensei has died."

"Who?"

"Lo-Pan was killed in america, his name and works were saved and sent to the library,"

"joining Dr Zin's work, sadly of Prof Moriarity's students, only I and Ra's are left, though there were,"

"some 'rumors' of other students, hmm something to look into, I would not want to have unknowns operating

and affecting my plans, as they so often do"

"The way moriarity left for Hong Kong as Colonel James Moriarity expatriat, makes it harder to

track down 'who' could have been one of 'his' students, boats tend to make port in many locations."

"Dr Zin's clones do 'muddy' the waters though."

.

seeing the food was ready for the child they started talking more evenly

"Ah, so this is Lily's boy, your nephew, I have to admit I was surprised when lily married the potter boy."

.

"Quite", states petunia, "I never found any 'signs' of love potions, but both the potters and blacks

have tricks they could use just as our side of the family does, for example, 'they' never figured out that

I was adopted into the family, mother did well having me raised by her sister."

"I still had 'my' time in active duty, much to her dismay."

.

"Quite the distraction you were, with your husband."

"Having had the names John Steed and Emma Peel while in active service for England"

"following in Smith's footsteps was agrivating for my local plans,

though, their double-o agents are worse, tell your mother M, she is loved, but the game is still afoot"

.

"As for the boy, the first step is making sure any and all trackers are shifted and tied to other things,

a bit of sleight of hand to change the game"

"First a syphon stone on that bleeding cut on the forehead to shift some of the spells to the stone,

laws of contaigon and sympathy and all that, foolish westerners only using them to counter poisons."

"Wandless magic is so nice to have, almost untrackable under the wards of the old manipulator,

a body double covering for you here, and now off we go to Gringotts."

.oOo.

common london-english slang/colloquialisms/variations of 1980s-90s converted to american english

british version followed by/= american description

.

'Gift of the Gab' = a talent for speech/smoothtalking

a 'right' mug = a gullable persons

'Hooray henry' = irresponsible upper-class male

Oik = person with no manners or education

noughts and crosses = tic tac toe

woollyback = country bumpkin

bounder = unprincipled person

suspenders = garter belt(s)/feminine

braces = male suspenders

trousers = pants (in amarica)

pants = underwear (in america)

yanks = americans

gel = girl

dolly-bird = over decorated (makeup and dress) and probably un-intelligent young woman

boys in blue = police

.

catch him in suspenders instead o' braces = catch him with his trousers/pants down

[not hard with wizards in robes as noted in book 4 world cup match]

.

apologies to british readers if the slang conversion is a bit off I'm

working with an old 1980s role-playing game (superheroes) for english/british details _~ gearworks_

.oOo.


End file.
